the allgirls vs the allboys
by AnnDsj
Summary: Isabella Swan, a shy clumsy girl who moved to Jacksonville and attended the all-girls St.Marie high. There, she accidentally met the prince-like senior and student council president of the all-boys St. Clodoald high, Edward Cullen. AH;ExB;OOC


Chapter 1

"Are you nervous Bella?"

We were in the kitchen that time, ate breakfast. This is actually my first day in my new school as 11th grader. I attended the all-girls St. Marie high. Since my parents got divorced, I have to choose who I wanted to live with. And I chose my mom. I arrived at Jacksonville a week ago, I live with my mom Renee, her boyfriend slash my future dad (my mom always said that, gah) Phil and my lovely 10 months boxer dog, Presley.

"Well, not really mom,"

"You can eat your breakfast now; I'll wait you in the car"

I ate my pancake half-hearted; after I finished it I put the plate to the sink and then grabbed my backpack. But before I walk to the car, I said goodbyes to my Presley.

"Mommy gotta go now, be a good boy!" I said it to Presley with a high-pitched voice as my hand brushed his fur.

"I leave now Phil!" I shouted at Phil who was taking a bath in the up stair bathroom.

I ran to my mom's 2008 Citroen c-crossover, and then climbed up onto the passenger seat.

"Ready to go?" My mom asked.

I nodded as my hands were playing with my cell phone's keypads. I got a message from my old friend when I was still in Seattle.

How's thing? You attend the St. Marie?! Hell no

-Kate

I replied her.

Yeah, but I'm not regretting my decision pal

-B

A moment later my phone buzzed again.

I heard that school's rules are soooooo discipline. But, I've already heard from my friend, every once a year, St. Marie always hold a private special event with the all-boys St. Clodoald. Lucky bitch

-K

I replied her again, okay let me tell you the reasons why I attended this school. First, their uniform was just so cute, cute dark blue short skirt with dark blue stripes, a cute lighter blue sweater vest, a white hem inside it and a very sweet dark blue tie, I always wanted to have a school uniform, not like my old school. Second, like Kate already said, St. Clodoald was a famous all-boys school; it was famous with its all hot students. 'Catholic school' was just like a formality, maybe all of the students seems so strictly discipline in school, but when the school ends, the student's behavior was just the same as the other teenage, making out in everywhere, smoking, clubbing. Gah. Thank God my mom raised me well, so that I'm not really into that kind of lifestyle. I'm not the dumb blonde type girl, I'm the ambitious one, I like to take over controls, since I was an ex student council president when I was in junior high.

"We're here" My mom said.

"Bye mom" I said as I kissed her cheek

"Take care, sweetheart" And then my mom's car left. I turned around, and saw a modernistic huge building; they have a very beautiful green garden in front of the school. I started to walk and looked around. There're hundreds of girls with the same uniform. Well, I guess now I understand why most of all boys wanted to have a girlfriend from this school; damn, all of them were beautiful.

I took out the schedule from my backpack, and read it. My first subject was English Literature, followed with Physic, Math, and then Art.

**

I got a couple of new friends, now it was recess. I walked to the cafeteria, and saw somebody was waving at me. It was my new friend Angela. She was sweet, gentle, and very kind.

"Bella, over here!" I walked towards their table, and sat with them.

"So, how it's going?" A new friend named Jessica asked.

"So far so good, I got a couple of new friends, there's a girl name Stephanie, Lauren, Abigail, and bla bla bla"

"Gorgeous! Hey Bella, you have to come with us after school, I want to show you something" Jessica said excitedly as her hands clapped together.

"Jess, not again"

"Why?! She's new here, we have to show and teach her everything"

"Guys, just tell me what it is," I said with a half-hearted laugh.

"Okay, I'm going to say it straight to the point, Jessica want to show you the St. Clodoald dudes"

"What do you mean?" I asked confusedly.

"Usually, after school the guy likes to visit our school, you know, they're just wanted to have an entertainment, since well, most of the girls in this school are drop dead gorgeous"

"Like me!" Jessica shouted a little too loud.

"Gah" Angela just rolled her eyes.

"My God, I can't wait for next Saturday"

"Yeah me too, I want to see Ben"

"Um Guys?" I asked.

"Oops, sorry, I forget to tell you, every once a year, St. Marie and St. Clodoald always hold a, hmm, lets just say a meeting for each year students, and we the 11th graders, will hold the event in next Saturday" Jessica said.

"And it's not like a meeting at all, let's just say, it's almost like a prom. Actually, this event is for the freshman students, but you know, girls just want to have fun, so we decided to hold it once a year, actually the junior already held this event a week ago, and this week is the time for us, and next week is for the senior" Angela said.

"Oh, wish I can catch Edward Cullen's eyes" Jessica said with her high-pitched fan girl voice.

"Who's Edward Cullen?"

"Oh My God Bella, he's just the sexiest, smartest, the most gorgeous guy I've ever seen"

"Hate to admit it, but damn he's gorgeous!" Angela? I thought she was just completely in love with his boyfriend Ben.

"Who is he?" I asked confusedly.

"He's the student council president of St. Clodoald, but he's a senior, so the chance for us to catch his eyes is just soooooooo small"

"But don't worry, we can see him in Saturday, since he's the student council president, he and Tanya, you know our student council president, are the one that have to take control the event and make sure the event go perfectly." Angela replied.

"Is he that gorgeous?" Seriously, I mean, how hot was he? Was he even hotter than Robert Pattinson until every girl in this school seems admire him so much?

"Gorgeous is an understatement missy," Jess said sternly.

"Too bad, he's just so untouchable, he never had a girlfriend, he'd sometimes making out with girls, but I guess he's just doing it for entertainment" Angela said sadly.

"Who cares anyway? That's better than see him doing some shameless flirt to his girlfriend."

"Okay, back to our topic for Saturday, Edward Cullen is not the only hot guy though, there're still hundreds of hot guys, well even though Edward is the hottest"

"I see, do I need to dress up?" I asked, Angela rolled her eyes as Jessica was making a 'duh' face to me. So I guess, that means yes.

**

* * *

A/N Heeeeeeeeeey, this is actually my second fanficton, what do you think? please review**

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW**


End file.
